


An unusual favor

by MysticYarns



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticYarns/pseuds/MysticYarns
Summary: He’d come to drop off an amethyst for Emily on behalf of Clint who said that he was too busy to drop it off to her. So that was how he found himself in the kitchen of 408 Pelican drive, but that didn’t really explain why he was holding a jar of pickles or why Haley was on her knees with her nose inches from his pants zipper.
Relationships: Haley/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	An unusual favor

He’d come to drop off an amethyst for Emily on behalf of Clint who said he was too busy to drop it off to her. He wasn’t busy. Julian had watched him spend at least 30 minutes writing and rewriting notes to Emily before throwing them into his furnace. For all that Julian knew, the whole blacksmith ran on the dying embers of his one-sided romance. He’d accepted the job out of pity, and definitely not the promise of gold. So that was how he found himself in the kitchen of 408 Pelican drive, but that didn’t really explain why Haley was on her knees with her nose inches from his pants zipper.

He knew, in some faraway part of his brain that wasn’t trying to process the arch of her slim back and pouting lips that there was an explanation. Something to do with the pickle jar in his hand and the lid on the floor. But that part of his brain was very far away and very muffled and wasn’t looking at the way her breasts nearly poured over the tight band of her shirt, how soft they looked, or how they swelled with each breath. She was on her knees in front of him, her thighs pillowing out over her legs. God bless the summer and those tiny shorts she was wearing to stave off the heat. She was so close he could feel her breath warming his quickly tenting jeans.

Haley quirked her perfectly arched brow. “Oh my,” she purred and Julian swore on the goddess that he felt the vibrations travel down his spine. “Was it something I said?”  
Her eyes were the picture of doe-like innocence and she batted them mockingly, all the while running her hand up the back of his calf. He felt himself start to quiver as her perfectly manicured nails drug along the inside of his thigh. He nearly toppled over when she stopped just short of his crotch.

“Are you going to tell me I’m pretty, bent on my knees for you, wanting to suck your big, hard cock?” She winked up at him.

Julian’s face burned; he’d never heard that kind of blunt, dirty talk. “You’re ….” He scrambled to describe how turned on he felt, how even the soft glint of her hair falling across her breasts made his dick throb, “you’re gorgeous.”

She frowned. “Not the best, but it’ll have to do.”

Julian opened his mouth to protest, but her hands were massaging his jeans and nothing came out. The heat of his desire was baking him from the inside out. He groaned when a perfectly manicured finger brushed the tip of his cock softly. He hadn’t even realized that she unzipped his jeans. His cock tented out under cotton plaid boxers, looking much prouder than he felt in the moment.

“What if Emily comes back and sees us doing this,” he asked, his brain finally catching up to his thoughts from five minutes ago.

“She can think what she likes. Maybe she’d join us,” Haley pushed back the fabric of his boxers eagerly, like she was unwrapping a present. He hissed as her breath ghosted over the sensitive tip of his cock. She licked her lips. “Oh my, you’re full of surprises, Julian.”

And then she was opening her mouth, her gaze locked on him as she swallowed him whole.

He groaned loudly, swaying on his feet. Her mouth was warm and soft. She took him with a practiced grace, devoid of teeth, with the flat of her tongue dragging along the underside of his cock. Heat racked up his body, every nerve firing off at once. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t cum this fast. But then, as soon as it started it was over.

She released his cock with a wet pop. She glared up at him and looking pointedly at the pickle jar still in his hands. “Oh my god, would you put that down? Totally killing the vibe.”

Julian nearly smashed the jar in his haste to put it back on the counter. “Sorry.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You have such a large cock.” She drug her tongue along the underside of his shaft slowly, as if to illustrate her point. He watched her tiny pink tongue flick up and he shuddered. Her soft lips parted over the head of his cock like a sigh. She released him in another breath, licking his tip with a quick swipe of her tongue. “You’re kind of pathetic though.”

“Just fucking suck me off,” he said in one angry breath. It caught them both by surprise.

Haley’s smile was nothing but predatory. “I never thought you’d ask.”

He swept her hair up in his hands and she paused. He gave an experimental thrust. She moaned around him, the vibrations making his cock twitch.

“Ngh, fuck, Haley,” he panted.

The hand cupping his balls gave him a squeeze and he thrust again. And again. And again. And then he was fucking her mouth, hard and fast, and Haley took him all over and over.

At some point, he became aware of her hand snaking between her leg as she simultaneously rubbed herself off. Just the thought of that warm clit was enough to exterminate the last of his brain cells.

Everything was wet and hot and rough. Spit dribbled messily down her chin, dripping onto her chest, the thick seal of her lips around his cock hollowed her cheeks, and her breasts bounced as he crashed into her.

Even on her knees with his hand wrapped in her silken hair, he knew that she was the one in control. She slurped around the edges of his cock, letting her teeth scrape along his skin if he pressed too far, always the threatening to devour him whole. Her hips ground against her hand as she fingered herself and he was intoxicated by the smooth arch of her back. Her other hand that she wasn’t using to fuck herself pressed painfully into the back of his thigh, her nails scraping into his skin enough to leave marks and god did he want her to mark him. He wanted her to claw across his body, scrape her teeth along the sensitive skin of his shaft, bite and suck till every inch of him was covered in raw bruises. He thrust into the tight press of her mouth, slammed into the back of her throat, pulled out over the soft carpet of her thick tongue, and over again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned around him.

He was getting close. His thrusting became frantic, the muscles around his cock seizing up.

She pushed him away and grabbed hungrily at his exposed cock. A string of saliva still connected his cock to her mouth. It only took one wet twist of her hand and he was undone.

  
He came hard. His whole body seized as his cock shot hot cum across her tits, dribbling down her chin. Pearls of cum glittered on her flushed cheeks and strings of it coated her heaving chest. She was still playing lazily with her clit when his vision swam back into focus.

She giggled, “You ARE full of surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't hate this, check out my other shameless and smutty Stardew works.
> 
> If you did hate it, don't check them out because you'd probably hate those too. 
> 
> Regardless, thanks for stopping by! Leave your hate or love in the comments. Bless your face.


End file.
